magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukahara Kazuha
Kazuha Tsukahara ( Tsukahara Kazuha) is a 2nd year student of the sword division and is also the chosen summoner of Futsunushi-no-Kami, a Japanese deity of swords. She is being contracted with a Diva outside of Solomon's 72 Pillar, like Kazuki Hayashizaki, an illegal magician in the eyes of the law. However, her skill with a sword is utterly hopeless. During the mission to free the Japanese gods from going wild, she obtained the Diva Take Mikadzuchi, who was able to fuse with Futsunushi-no-Kami because they were originally one entity in Japanese Mythology. Appearance Kazuha is a beautiful young girl with short brown hair that covers the sides of her face, as well as blue eyes. She is a girl with a short-cut hair in a shaggy-style that makes her look energetic, with an imposing countenance that really suits a swordsman. Her Magic Dress resembles a white and red miko uniform, her hair also grows in length when she uses the powers of her Diva. Personality Kazuha has a very bright and cheerful personality, she can become friends with almost anyone she meets but tends to go overboard with her desire for friendship and this causes people to be weary of her. She hates being called Mikohime and she also hates when she is being compared to her father. She's also a tsundere to Kazuki. Kazuha tends to become desperate with the things she wants most and goes overboard, that leads to her failing. History Background Kazuha is a 2nd year student in the Swordsmanship Division. She made a Miko shrine in a Ping Pong club. Plot 'Volume 3' Kazuha is first seen in her Miko shrine in the Ping Pong club when she was being introduced to Kazuki. She later challenged Kazuki to a duel. Powers and Abilities Futsunushi-no-Kami 10 inherent powers: Level 2: Kenki Tensei: A globe of fire burns to existence in Kazuha's side and floats in place. From within the flame, a Japanese Katana appears. A phantom named Yagyū Nyōnsai starts floating faintly overlapping with the katana. This phantom has immense skill with a sword. She can summon various other phantoms such as: Togakure Daisuke, Hattori Takeo and so on. Level 3: Futsu no Mitama: '''It creates a divine sword that possessed the power to tear apart magic power and purify evil.(V6C2) '''Level 4: Ameno Hidzukuri no Kazatsuchi: A composite attack of shockwave and flame.(V6C2) Level ?: Tenkū Battō Rengehō: Kazuha summons a giant wind of flame that shoots flaming katanas from it. These katanas were not just normal katanas. These katanas that fly cutting the sky are each clad in flames, or clad in electricity, or drawing irregular trajectory, they all had various special qualities. Those katanas are considered Sacred Treasures. Level ?: Ameno Hidzukuri no Kazadzuchi: Shoots a double-element magic of flame and wind. Level ?: Mikafutsu no Mitama: Kazuha creates a golden blade that has the destructive powers of lightning. Level 10: Futsunushi-no-Kami: Futsunushi-no-Kami can be summoned as the real sword and not a copy of a sword summon. This allows the user to use him as a sword. This sword is able to cut only the thing the wielder wished to cut. At that time Kazuki was able to choose what he wanted to cut. The thing that Futsunushi-no-Kami can cut is in proportion to the skill of the user. Sword Summon: Kazuha can manifest Futsunushi-no-Kami in her hands to use him as a sword. However it's not the real sword but just the copy of it. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Swordsmen